Deuil Pourpre et Rêves d'Aurores
by Seven Nana
Summary: Certains portent des deuils en pleurant. D'autres usent de magie pour apaiser leurs souffrances. [Ce qui donne un étrange résultat qui peut faire penser à un mixte entre Harry Potter et Simetierre]. Spoil sur la fin de la quête principale de l'Académie de Winterhold. Aucun couple non officiel et surtout pas avec mon OC.


Annonce : Je vous conseille cette lecture sur mon LJ (lien sur mon profile) pour quelques annotations et traductions si besoin. Mais si vous êtes bornés...

• Pour ceux qui jouent à Skyrim, **spoil pour la fin de la quête de la Guilde des Mages.**  
• Il est possible que vous ne reconnaissiez pas certains personnages de Skyrim : certains caractères ne sont pas développés dans le jeu, je m'en suis donc chargée ici. Traven Andrano et Mabrel sont des créations personnelles par contre.

* * *

Sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, les pieds protégés par ses lourdes chaussettes de laine, Sissel traversa le couloir malgré la vigilance de Mabrel. Sa gouvernante avait les sens aiguisés d'un rapace et lisait toujours jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres, sentinelle du sommeil de ses protégés. Mais Sissel était aussi un petit oiseau nocturne et sa couverture roulée en boule sous son aile nue, elle partait en direction du bureau où une multitude d'aventures littéraires attendaient d'être lues. Leur demeure Heljarchen Hall se dressait sur une colline de neige, exposée à l'haleine des montagnes gelées et aux armées de flocons de neige. Les vastes pièces étaient donc difficiles à chauffer, mais au moins pouvaient-elles accueillir d'immenses étagères garnies de trésors en papier, trophées magiques et babioles curieuses. Entre les bibliothèques avaient poussé des autels d'enchantement et des laboratoires d'alchimistes qui projetaient sur les murs leurs lueurs citronnées, verdâtres ou bleutées.

Blaise et Hroar se plaignaient toujours qu'il faisait trop froid dans la région du Clos, réclamant plus de couvertures et plus de câlins à Mabrel au beau milieu de la nuit. En revanche, aucune plainte n'avait été entendue de Sofie, la petite fille qui avait vécu de trop longs mois dans la neige de Windhelm et ne pouvait que bénir ce toit qui la préservait désormais de la misère. Sissel, de son côté, gardait le silence en abusant de vêtements épais, de chocolats chauds et de grands feux de cheminée. En particulier s'ils étaient allumés par son père adoptif, Traven Andrano.

Sissel n'avait jamais vu d'elfes autrefois, hormis ceux à peau dorée qui traînaient parfois des hommes en haillons. Ceux-là avaient des prunelles aussi caustiques que du poison et une fierté aussi froide qu'une lame d'acier. À chaque fois qu'ils traversaient son ancien village, Rorikstead, la petite Nordique fuyait les chemins et se réfugiait derrière une maison ou sous un escalier. Peu de villageois appréciaient ces elfes qui se nommaient les Altmers. Mais dans le fond, peu importait la couleur de leur peau : ambrée, cuivrée ou grise, les Mers n'étaient tout simplement pas aimés à Skyrim. Sissel avait d'ailleurs souvent entendu son père, Lemkil, rouspéter contre eux, mais contre qui ne râlait-il pas ? Ce fermier, les Neuf le gardent, avait mené l'existence de ce que l'on pouvait appeler un trou du cul acerbe qui aspirait autant d'air que d'alcool.

Aussi apprécié qu'un elfe aux oreilles courtes, son existence s'était composée de disputes sans issue, de chagrins de veuf alcoolique et de crises de colère solitaires qui éclataient toujours aux premières lueurs du jour, maudissant inlassablement ses filles qu'il jugeait aussi utiles que des chevaux sans sabots.

Un des premiers matins d'Hearth Fire, Lemkil secoua les oreilles endormies en hurlant à plein poumons sur le pas de sa porte. Bien sûr ce n'était pas surprenant, mais cette fois, sa langue mêlait habillement insultes, jurons et menaces, laissant deviner qu'il était moins ivre que d'habitude et avait une cible bien précise. Glissant de son lit et se mettant à genoux près de la fenêtre pour ne laisser que le haut de son crâne blond dépasser, Sissel s'était mise à observer la scène.

« Passe ton chemin, ordure ! » Lemkil agitait son poing en direction d'une silhouette enveloppée jusqu'à la tête d'une toge noire. « Ne t'avises pas de fouiller le cimetière avec tes mains maudites, elfe dégoûtant, autrement t'auras affaire à moi ! »

Pourtant, le dit-elfe passait simplement son chemin, s'appuyant sur un bâton taillé en forme de dragon dans du bois rouge. Sa capuche tombait lourdement sur son visage camus et ses longues oreilles, donnant l'impression qu'il ignorait complètement le Nordique et les autres villageois, car bien qu'ils gardaient tous le silence, leur regard s'était chargé de curiosité malsaine et d'un intérêt qui tenait de la phobie.

Craignant que son père ne l'aperçoive et projette alors sa colère sur elle à coups de ceinture, Sissel s'apprêta à revenir vers son lit au moment où l'écho d'un cri venant depuis le bout de la rue résonna. Gorge déchirée par son signal, Hjotra accourait, effrayant les badauds avec son visage boursoufflé par cinq plaies tuméfiées et barbouillées de sang poisseux.

« Des vampires ! Des vampires ! »

L'alerte n'eût pas le temps de se répéter que les hommes se précipitèrent des maisons en quelques instants, armés de fourches, haches ou pioches. Certains étaient assez riches pour avoir une épée, assez riches pour jouir d'une vie plus longue. Quant à Lemkil, il était ruiné depuis longtemps : dépouillé de fortune et de raison. Sa misérable dague au poing, il entama une course folle sur les pavés, prêt à empaler le premier suceur de sang. Sissel ne vit pas que son père périt au premier adversaire croisé, pleinement absorbée par le sorcier qui avait été pris pour cible par une poignée de vampires. Des flammes avaient immédiatement jailli, non pas de son bâton, mais de ses mains aussi grises que la cendre sur des bûches fatiguées de chaleur. Par la force de cet élément, l'elfe obligeait ses ennemis à se courber, les réduisant à genoux tandis que ses sorts dévoraient leurs chairs. Comme ils semblaient humbles ces cadavres calcinés ainsi prosternés devant leur adversaire, les bras soudés au torse et le front collé au sol. Retenant son souffle, la petite fille regarda rapidement ses propres doigts, essayant d'imaginer la sensation que l'on pouvait ressentir en contrôlant une force aussi redoutée. Voilà des années qu'elle rêvait d'être une mage accomplie, se voyant déjà parcourir la cour de l'Académie de Winterhold, loin de chez elle, portant l'uniforme des apprentis et brandissant parchemins, potions et armes enchantées. Cet elfe accepterait-il de partager une infime partie de ce savoir ? Le simple geste d'effleurer cette idée auréolée d'espoir la faisait trembler de joie.

Toute la confrontation s'écoula en quelques minutes seulement, une misérable poignée de minutes. Les coups tombaient avec tant de violence et les corps s'effondraient si facilement qu'ils étaient aussitôt oubliés. Mais lorsque le soleil commença son ascension céleste et que l'ennemi fut terrassé, les pertes revinrent frapper violemment les mémoires et les pleurs, les plaintes éclatèrent dans ce triste matin. Assise sur les marches du perron à côté de sa jumelle muette, de chaudes larmes roulant jusqu'à son menton, Britte hoquetait en déplorant la mort de son père. Onming, le porteur de la nouvelle, essaya vainement de la consoler, restant à ses côtés pour s'assurer que ni elle, ni Sissel, n'était tentée de voir la dépouille déplorable de leur père. Les paumes plaquées conte sa bouche, Sissel était vidée de tout sentiment : au fond d'elle, la petite se sentait honteuse d'éprouver tant de joie, mais l'égoïste enfant était surtout malheureuse de ne pouvoir exprimer sa béatitude face à tant de deuils.

Alors qu'il avait repris sa route, le Dunmer s'arrêta à hauteur de la ferme lorsqu'il aperçut les jumelles aussi blêmes que des fantômes. Il releva respectueusement sa capuche et s'adressa à Onming :

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

Sissel releva la tête aperçut enfin de plus près le visage austère du mage à l'ossature acérée et à la peau craquelée d'années. Un autre jour, il l'aurait assurément terrifié avec ses yeux rouges brûlants et sa voix consumée.

« Le père de ces petites a été dévoré par ces monstres.

- Leur mère va bien ?

- Aussi bien que les morts de longue date, elfe. »

Le mage observa les orphelines avec un silence lourd de saluts mortuaires, mais seule Sissel nota vraiment cette marque d'attention.

« Qui va s'occuper de nous ? » s'exclama soudain Britte, essuyant son nez sur la manche de son pyjama jauni. Le Dunmer était resté et semblait aussi attendre une réponse d'Onmig.

« Une tante éloignée habitant à Bruma pourra s'occuper d'elles. Ce n'est pas sur votre chemin, par hasard ? Si vous pourriez apporter le message pour—

- Je ne me dirige pas là-bas. », coupa l'elfe. « Navré. »

Le Nordique s'apprêtait à lui demander où il se rendait, mais retint sa langue de justesse. Les Dunmers étaient méprisés depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leurs terres en Morrowind. Pour les habitants de Skyrim, ce n'étaient que des réfugiés, des traîne-misère avares et prétentieux. Sûrement se rendait-il dans un vieux fort abandonné pour s'essayer à quelques pratiques de nécromancie et autres sorts interdits.

« Les attaques de vampires sont de plus en plus nombreuses mais votre venue coïncide avec celle-ci, elfe noir.

- Si j'étais du côté des vampires, Nordique, votre tête serait accrochée à ma ceinture et non à vos épaules. Vous ne pensez pas que les membres de l'Académie s'allieraient aux rejetons de Molag Bal, si ? »

Le jeune fermier garda le silence. La magie était mésestimée des natifs de Skyrim puisqu'ils voyaient cette discipline toute désignée pour les bras faibles, les traîtres et les esprits pervertis. L'avis de Sissel s'opposait farouchement à celui de ses congénères, la magie était une force capable de vaincre les maladies, de changer la nuit en jour et faire du plomb de l'or. Cet art était réservé aux esprits riches dotés d'une volonté de fer.

Terrifiée, elle songea que l'elfe était un oiseau fugace et qu'il reprendrait bientôt son envol vers l'Académie qu'elle désirait tant intégrer. Si seulement elle pouvait s'accrocher à ses pattes et se laisser porter jusqu'à là-bas ! Elle refusait de laisser cette chance s'enfuir au loin et réagit en s'exclamant :

« Je ne veux pas aller chez ma tante ! »

L'attention se versa immédiatement sur ce caprice. Les deux adultes en avaient presque sursauté de stupeur et Britte regardait sa sœur avec des yeux énormes, si surprise qu'elle oublia un instant d'exprimer son chagrin.

« Je ne veux pas suivre ma sœur, monsieur, je ne veux pas vivre là-bas ! »

Sa voix s'était tarie maintenant que le Dunmer l'écoutait, tout comme Onmig qui se mit à la gronder sévèrement :

« Ça suffit, Sissel ! »

Sa voix agressive dévora les implorations de la Nordique et Bitte se mit à piailler comme un pinçon furieux. Quant à l'elfe, il s'interposa avec tranquillité, posant un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite.

« Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec ta sœur ?

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimées, monsieur. » Le silence était retombé et Sissel pût confier au Dunmer ses raisons. « Mon père se moquait de moi et elle aussi car je veux aller à l'Académie de Winterhold et devenir une grande magicienne. Comme vous.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse, dans ce cas ? Te transformer en adulte ?

- Il n'y a de sort pour ça ! » répondit-elle avec un petit rictus, imaginant que la question était une forme de test et qu'elle l'avait intelligemment passé. Dans cette barbe désordonnée, la bouche de l'elfe n'exprimait pas une once d'humour. Et pourtant, il était là, penché vers elle et écoutant son vœu. « Laissez-moi venir avec vous et j'apprendrai à vos côtés ! »

Onmig brisa cet échange avec aussi peu de cœur que s'il avait brisé le crâne délicat d'un moineau. Sissel lui en voulut beaucoup. Depuis des années, elle avait construit l'espoir de pouvoir échapper à sa famille grâce à la magie et son instinct ne s'était pas trompé : si le mage acceptait de la garder, elle serait libre d'entamer la vie qu'elle avait toujours désirée.

« Assez Sissel ! Ton père n'était pas un homme bon, mais ne rejette pas la faute sur ta sœur ! Tu lui fais de la peine en préférant partir avec un _elfe_ plutôt qu'avec elle ! », mais toutes les réprimandes se cognèrent aux oreilles sourdes de l'orpheline. Britte ne participait plus à cette dispute à sens unique, jetant plutôt un regard noir à sa jumelle.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, elfe, elle est perturbée par la mort de son père, elle est désespérée. Passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux. »

Mais il ne se releva pas et observa quelques instants la fillette, puis la jumelle aux paupières rougies de larmes. Deux sœurs ne se chamailleraient pas ainsi alors que la dépouille sans tête de leur père gisait à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de-là. Les plaintes de Sissel sonnaient vraies et il ne comptait pas les remettre en cause.

« Je suis Traven Andrano. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le mage tendit sa main vers la petite dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Son cœur éclata et des larmes qui chatouillèrent le coin de ses yeux.

« Sissel, monsieur. »

Et elle posa sa main dans celle de l'elfe gris.

Après avoir posé le bougeoir sur le bord du bureau, Sissel se mit à parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque de son père adoptif. Les étagères faisaient bien le double de sa taille ridicule et depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sissel endormie sous la table, deux livres en oreiller et sa couverture sur le dos, Traven avait rangé les ouvrages selon la grandeur des enfants. Du haut de ses un mètre vingt, elle pouvait donc atteindre des contes, de douces histoires, des ouvrages sur des sorts de guérison et de simples recherches sur les animaux les plus inoffensifs. Mais la curiosité plus forte que la raison, la jeune fille glissa une chaise contre une de ces tours de connaissance, tendant l'oreille au cas où les pas de Mabrel feraient grincer les escaliers. Puis elle grimpa sur le siège et déchiffra les titres dans la pénombre. S'offraient maintenant à elle des récits de voyage en Morrowind, des légendes épiques et des sorts très simples d'altération et de mysticisme. En penchant sa tête en arrière, Sissel ne parvint pas à lire ce qui était inscrit sur les tranches hors de sa portée, mais elle pouvait apercevoir combien ces livres étaient abîmés. Les couleurs passées, le cuir usé, le tissu effilé et les dorures passées. En reniflant un peu, elle allait jusqu'à reconnaître l'odeur poussiéreuse des pages affinées.

Sur la route de Heljarchen Hall, après les adieux avec son village natale, Sissel s'était empressée de demander à Traven Andrano quand elle pourrait rejoindre l'école. Il lui avait répondu avec honnêteté que les années seraient longues avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le portail tant convoité. Déçue, elle ne renonça pas pour autant et le pria d'être son enseignant. « Nous verrons, Sissel. Nous verrons. », lui avait-il dit pour la calmer. Traven n'essayait pas de lui enseigner les vertus de la patience essentielles au domaine magique : les humains avaient une vie si courte, un potentiel de magie si faible qu'il était normal qu'ils se précipitent ainsi dans l'art des Arcanes. Après tout, Traven lui-même, bien que gracié de dons naturels et d'une longévité d'elfe, ne s'était jamais montré très raisonnable dans ses études et avait longtemps refusé de reconnaître le concept de modération.

Mais ce soir, Sissel était seule, face à tant d'années de savoir compressées en pages et tout juste à une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tenta de créer un système astucieux en plaçant une caisse puis sa chaise pour grimper jusqu'à ces trésors ensorcelés. L'escalade fut courte mais laborieuse et son équilibre restait fragile. Mais la tentation ne vacilla pas un seul instant. Comme un chat têtu, Sissel s'accrocha au bois de l'étagère et se hissa, les lèvres tremblantes.

Retenant sa respiration, ses doigts effleurèrent son objectif à l'instant même où elle reconnut le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Après deux semaines d'absence, Traven Andrano était rentré ! Sissel refusa de croire à un hasard : cette coïncidence était forcément l'œuvre de ces livres secrets, défendus peut-être d'un sortilège de protection qui l'avait piégée. Apeurée, la fillette se retrouva dangereusement au bord de la chaise, tentant de retrouver son équilibre en battant l'air comme un oiseau. La lueur de la bougie agressa ses yeux, la laissant entrevoir le désastre qu'elle aurait causé si elle était tombée sur la table, si la chandelle serait tombée sur le parquet, si les livres se seraient enflammés et si— Sissel sauta de son perchoir bancal, la peur lui blessant le cœur et lui nouant la gorge. Elle imagina alors que Traven Andrano avait maudit les étagères supérieures de sa bibliothèque et qu'il était rentré immédiatement pour la gronder et lui interdire à jamais de toucher à la magie.

Désemparée, elle souffla sur la chandelle et compta sur un ultime espoir : en se glissant dans l'ombre, elle arriverait peut-être à se réfugier à temps dans son lit et n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Le Dunmer et Mabrel conviendraient ensemble que cette peur serait une punition adéquate et, effectivement, Sissel se promit de ne plus jamais se montrer aussi impatiente.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sissel sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais personne ne monta à sa poursuite. Personne ne la rouspéta. Personne ne la cherchait. Les lumières du salon avaient gravi les escaliers pour attirer son attention, portant des bribes de mots, de chuchotements. La fillette entendit Mabrel étouffer un cri de joie et se risqua à s'accroupir sur les dernières marches pour comprendre.

La jeune Nordique retint elle-même une exclamation ravie. Était-ce bien le riche attirail d'Arch-Mage que portait là son père adoptif ? Elle ne connaissait cet uniforme que sous forme de descriptions lues ou entendues, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre doute : ce bleu plus profond qu'un ciel nocturne, ces fils d'argent si soignés qui s'enlaçaient sur le tissu fastueux, créant des symboles complexes et précis, côtoyant l'opulente fourrure d'une belle teinte grège. L'ensemble était superbe, digne d'un grand directeur d'une université si réputée.

Se relevant de sa cachette, Sissel s'en alla réveiller ses frères et sœur : chacun des enfants avait attendu le retour de leur père adoptif, angoissés et ignorant pourquoi il tardait tant pour rentrer. La réponse leur ferait oublier leurs craintes et les rendrait tous fous de joie.

« Serez-vous obligé de rester à l'Académie ? »

Gouvernante des orphelins recueillis par le nouveau Arch-Mage de Skyrim ! Mabrel n'en revenait pas ! Bien que née à Dragon Bridge, elle était restée une Brétonne dans l'âme et vouait la même admiration pour la magie que le reste de sa famille venant de High Rock. Et à présent, savoir que Traven Andrano était le nouveau directeur flattait son égo.

« Non, Mabrel. J'ai discuté avec Tol— je veux dire, mon conseiller qui connaît ma situation : je vis toujours ici et je passerai aussi souvent que possible. Les derniers jours étaient exceptionnels.

- Je comprends, oui. Voulez-vous réveiller les enfants ? »

Mais avant que Traven ne refuse, plusieurs pas précipités martelèrent le plancher à l'étage et des deux escaliers apparurent ses protégés.

« Daeso ! »

Découvert par Sofie dans un livre du pays natal de Traven, elle l'avait enseigné aux autres, car c'était ainsi que les enfants Dunmer appelaient leur père dans la langue des elfes noirs. Malgré leurs origines humaines, les orphelins avaient donc pris cette petite habitude pour faire plaisir à leur bienfaiteur. Et à chaque fois, ils se remémoraient inlassablement la surprise ravie du Dunmer lorsqu'ils l'avaient accueilli ainsi pour la première fois, combien il avait paru touché et flatté. Alors pourquoi cet accueil avait perdu de sa magie ce soir-là et pourquoi semblait-il si triste ?

« Woah ! Tu es vraiment devenu Arch-Mage ! », Blaise avait les prunelles qui pétillaient d'admiration. « Mabrel m'a dit que les Arch-Mages ont deux apprentis, vous me gardez une des places, hein ?

- Et moi alors ? »

Étant un jeune Bréton, Blaise se disputait souvent avec Sissel pour savoir qui serait le plus grand mage dans les années à venir, se vantant bien souvent de son sang elfique dès qu'il était à cours d'arguments devant sa sœur. Il était toutefois certain qu'à leur majorité, les enfants devenus adultes entreraient ensemble à l'Académie de Winterhold et que ce serait au tour de leurs collègues de supporter leur concurrence ponctuée de disputes.

Traven calma les enfants d'un geste de main, sous le regard anxieux de Mabrel qui suspectait un des enfants d'avoir veillé après le couvre-feu. Et ses yeux fixèrent un peu trop longtemps Sissel.

« Vous êtes déjà mes apprentis. Perfectionnez ce que vous connaissez déjà et nous verrons.

- D'accord !

- Mais pas maintenant, vous devriez être tous les quatre au lit à cette heure. », annonça le mage en se levant. Déjà grand mais émacié, cette robe élargissait en fait sa carrure, ajoutant une allure nouvelle et avantageuse. Fatigués et sous le joug d'un nouveau respect, les enfants remontèrent à l'étage, accompagnés d'un Traven épuisé.

Loin d'être modeste, Traven Andrano était même carrément prétentieux quoique réservé et discret. Ce n'était guère surprenant puisqu'il s'agissait-là un trait de caractère typiquement Dunmer qu'il avait tout bonnement hérité. Mais tout comme les enfants, Mabrel s'était attendue à plus de prestance de la part de l'elfe maintenant doté de ce nouveau titre. Une expression de suffisance sur le visage, des commentaires peut-être déplacées, une démarche de coq. À la place, son visage restait inexpressif, ses réponses étaient détachées.

En vérité, Traven semblait même abattu.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

Urag gro-Shub était un vieil Orc, gardien de la bibliothèque de l'Académie, dont le cerveau était rempli par tant de récits qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille vies différentes. Le chagrin muet de Traven Andrano lui rappelait justement une sordide fiction qui racontait la mésaventure d'un père endeuillé qui ne pouvait résister à la tentation de ressusciter son fils. Le rituel suivi par l'homme meurtri était d'enterrer le décédé dans un cimetière particulier et d'attendre avant d'accueillir le défunt revenu d'entres les morts. C'était bien sûr un processus ridiculement long, une fiction écrite par un ignorant, mais ce pouvoir existait bel et bien. Et ce pouvoir, Traven Andrano l'avait.

« Et je t'interdis de le faire.

- Tu me dénonceras ?

- Non. Je me fiche des lois de Skyrim, nous ne parlons pas de la justice d'un Jarl mais de l'honneur du corps de Savos Aren. » Un rire lourd, proche du grognement, ronfla dans le nez de l'Orc. « Regarde-moi, tu me pousses à parler comme un Nordique, Traven. »

Aimé et respecté pour sa sérénité légendaire et son savoir important, l'Arch-Mage précédent semblait si étranger de la disgrâce du vaincu que ce fut un abominable choc lorsque les étudiants et professeurs de l'Académie le retrouvèrent inerte dans la neige. Personne n'avait cru Ancano, ce foutu espion des Thalmor prétentieux et étranglé par une soif de puissance, capable d'assassiner un tel elfe que Savos Aren. Encerclant le cadavre encore adulé, des gémissements avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Certains, sans pudeur, avaient éclaté en sanglots, tandis que d'autres, plus sanguins, avaient explosé de colère en réclamant la mort d'Ancano. Sentence appliquée par Traven Andrano qui n'avait pas usé de sorts, mais d'une lourde masse elfique, frappant la tête de l'Altmer sans relâche contre les pavés de la Salle des Éléments.

« Tu as vengé Savos.

- Et il ne le saura jamais.

- Peut-être. Mais il s'en doutait au moment de mourir. Il n'était pas de Morrowind mais la vengeance est ancrée chez tous les Dunmers. », les êtres vivaient et mourraient dans la plupart des cas, Savos Aren ne rêvait pas d'immortalité, le drame serait arrivé tôt ou tard, à cause d'Ancano ou d'un autre coupable. La perte, aussi immense soit-elle finirait par s'alléger et devenir une blessure spectacle, comme elle l'avait fait pour l'ancien Arch-Mage, celui d'avant et encore celui d'avant. Si Urag gro-Shub avait pris la peine de se déplacer d'aussi loin c'était pour raisonner le nouveau dirigeant qui nourrissait un projet différent, rêvant d'une solution pour alléger sa peine, une issue au-delà de la vengeance. L'Orc constata malheureusement que le Dunmer était borné. Quoiqu'il n'était pas surpris : tous les elfes noirs l'étaient.

« Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant—

- Que la nécromancie est interdite.

- Laisse-moi parler. », gronda l'elfe vert. « Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que les zombies sont prisonniers de la volonté du mage qui les a ressuscités, qu'ils ne sont libérés que lorsque la mort les frappe à nouveau et qu'ils sont craints et répugnés de tous. Ramène Savos Aren à la vie et tes conseillers n'hésiteront pas à le tuer. Ramène Savos Aren à la vie avant de fuir l'Académie et ce sera un garde, un fermier, un bandit ou un autre nécromancien qui le tuera. »

Traven Andrano avait finalement détourné son regard et l'Orc espérait qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe de honte, d'abandon. Urag quitta lentement son fauteuil, les années alourdissant ses gestes, et plaça une patte épaisse sur l'épaule de son associé.

« Laisse-le reposer en paix, Traven. C'est tout ce que je te demande. », le gardien espérait tenir-là une victoire mais n'en sut jamais rien.

Un craquement chanta au-dessus de leur crâne et les deux elfes levèrent les yeux : le visage de Sissel était apparu entre les colonnes de la rempart de l'escalier. La petite Nordique paraissait fatiguée mais le sommeil était incapable de dompter son caractère entêtée. Elle fut presque effrayée par l'Orc dont les dents crochues, saillants de ses lèvres tordues, luisaient dans la pénombre. Urag gro-Shub reporta ensuite son attention sur le Dunmer, espérant que la fillette pourrait attendrir sa morale et le détourner de son sombre vœu.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons à l'Académie, Arch-Mage. Et en bons termes. En attendant, réfléchissez bien à vos prochaines actions. », puis, d'un pas fatigué, l'Orc traversa le salon, suivi de Traven qui le raccompagnait. « Bonne nuit, petite. » salua-t-il toutefois avec un signe de tête. Sissel lui répondit respectueusement en évitant de lorgner trop longtemps sa mâchoire déformée par ses crocs.

Après avoir raccompagné le gardien des livres, Traven revint au salon, un éclat sévère dans le regard.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée, Sissel ? »

La petite remarqua alors que le Dunmer ne portait plus son prestigieux uniforme, mais cette vieille toge noire dont la capuche trop large reposait sur ses épaules. En fait, la robe d'Arch-Mage n'était visible nulle part, cachée comme une relique honteuse.

« Qui était-ce ?

- Je t'ai posé une question avant, Sissel.

- Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

L'elfe se montra soudain plus compréhensif. Avec un soupir épuisé, il reprit sa place près du feu de cheminée qui périssait doucement. Sissel hésita à s'approcher mais finit par franchir quelques timides foulées avec une moue embarrassée. Finalement, Traven l'autorisa à s'asseoir sur un de ses genoux et la borda quelques instants, renfoncé dans son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide.

« Que se passait-il dans ce cauchemar ? Des monstres t'attaquaient ?

- Tu y étais. Tu avais ramené un elfe n— un Dunmer. » Sissel s'était rattrapée de justesse, se souvenant que les dits elfes noirs supportaient mal ce surnom donné par les occidentaux. Traven ne releva pas. « Un ami qui semblait gentil mais qui parlait trop peu, qui restait effacé, discret. À tel point qu'il semblait même— Je n'ose pas le dire, daeso. Il semblait mort. Tu l'avais remarqué aussi et cela t'attristait. Hroar, Blaise, Sofie et moi commencions à avoir peur, Mabrel n'était plus là et— » Sissel n'avait pas fini son récit mais Traven comprenait où résidait sa peur : le malheur, dans son cauchemar, avait empoisonné leur foyer, altérer leur harmonie et leur personnalité. Était-il devenu fou de chagrin dans cette vision nocturne ? Pouvait-on connaître douleur plus grande que celle qui torture durant un deuil ?

La petite étant sans couverture et sans chandail, le mage tendit donc son bras vers la cheminée et raviva les flammes endormies. La pièce se fit alors plus claire, plus vive et le feu chassa les souvenirs du mauvais rêve.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché, toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Parce que je suis triste. »

C'était un aveu dur à extirper de cette gorge brûlée. Dur à entendre de cette voix si résignée au secret.

« L'ancien Arch-Mage était un ami.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui. »

Sissel garda respectueusement le silence pour partager le deuil de son protecteur. Les temps étaient durs à Skyrim depuis que la guerre civile avait éclaté, emportant des pères, des oncles, des frères et l'innocence des enfants. Les traditions Nordiques voulaient forger des hommes courageux et des femmes autonomes dès que les progénitures pouvaient tenir sur leurs deux jambes. Aujourd'hui, les petits assistaient à leurs premières funérailles avant de connaître la niaiserie candide d'un amour de jeunesse.

« La semaine dernière, Hroar avait pleuré pendant tout le repas en demandant à Mabrel pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas. Elle ne savait pas, donc elle lui a dit que le mieux était d'aller dormir, le sommeil lui ferait oublier sa tristesse, que quand lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il irait mieux.

- Dormir ne fera pas revenir mon ami.

- Mais rester éveillé ne le fera pas revenir non plus, si ? »

Le Dunmer se détendit soudain et adressa cette fois un vrai sourire à Sissel. Curieuse, alerte et réfléchie, même en tant que Nordique, elle apprendrait vite et ferait sûrement une excellente illusionniste.

« Si je te dis que tu as beaucoup de chances de devenir une grande magicienne et que je t'apprendrai les meilleurs sorts avant d'entrer à l'Académie, acceptes-tu d'aller te coucher ?

- Mais toi aussi, alors !

- Je t'accompagne, je voudrais juste finir quelque chose et j'irai dormir. », promit-il. Bien qu'il n'était plus un jeune elfe, Traven se leva en soulevant Sissel dans ses bras, l'amenant ainsi jusqu'à son lit. Le père et la fille laissèrent le feu se consumer seul, s'essouffler progressivement dans la nuit. Il n'y avait rien de malheureux, car il était si facile de faire renaître des flammes lorsque l'on était Arch-Mage.

Prisonnier de son sommeil mortuaire, il avait presque oublié l'harmonie des sensations, la fascinante complexité de la vie. L'odorat lui revint en mémoire en premier, lorsqu'il inspira l'air parfumé de poussière oubliée, de pierres endormies et de bois vérolé de champignons. Puis l'ouïe, quand les gémissements du vent lointain et le frottement de la terre sous ses pieds glissèrent dans ses oreilles, faisant découvrir un nouveau silence, un nouveau chant obscur. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec douceur, réapprenant lentement la vue et sa vision fut accueillie par des flammes qui se dandinaient au sommet d'une poignée de chandelles. Et enfin le toucher quand ses longs doigts reconnurent la texture rugueuse du bois et son dos le confort d'un dossier.

Enfin, il revenait à la vie.

Quand il essaya d'exprimer sa joie par un sourire ravi, la mort s'accrocha à son visage dans un ultime effort, gardant sa peau rigide, ses muscles endoloris. Toutefois il n'était pas terrifié, car il savait que ces caresses s'estomperaient bientôt et qu'il en serait alors libéré.

Dans ce clair-obscur coloré de miel, l'elfe aperçut une silhouette assise juste en face de lui. Un autre elfe à en juger par les oreilles effilées qui ornaient ses tempes, un elfe qui occupait des souvenirs récents. En se concentrant un peu plus, il reconnut Traven Andrano et s'empressa de retrouver le don de parole. Mais en vain.

« C'est inutile, Ancano. Je t'ai brisé la mâchoire. », impassible, le Dunmer rapprocha son tabouret pour mieux exposer son visage fatigué à son ennemi. Il souleva bien en évidence la masse elfique encore taché du sang de l'Altmer.

« Tu as oublié ? Tu étais vivant quand j'ai porté le premier coup. Et tu étais mort lors du dernier. »

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces lames qui avaient tranché sa peau, son crâne, alourdies par le pommeau en or, mais il ne pouvait lui répondre. Traven Andrano, l'elfe qui contrôlait le feu comme si l'élément était une partie de lui, n'avait pas usé de magie mais d'une violence barbare pour l'achever, souillant de chair et de sang les pavés de la Salle aux Éléments. Révolté, Ancano tenta de se lever : si les mots lui étaient interdits, au moins arrivait-il à bouger. Mais ses poignets étaient cloués aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Véritablement cloués, ligotés, paralysés. Avec une frayeur grandissante, l'Altmer tenta de bouger ses chevilles mais tout indiquait que Traven leur avait infligé le même traitement.

Le Dunmer secoua la tête :

« Tu ne cicatriseras pas, Ancano. Ni ta mâchoire, ni tes mains, ni tes pieds. », balançant faiblement ses épaules, l'Altmer essaya de bouger sa chaise. « Enfoncée dans le sol avec ses pieds de trois mètres de long. Je l'ai construite moi-même, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est solide et qu'elle ne se bougera pas. »

Soudain, Traven se leva. Sa toge noire absorbait les contours de son corps, donnant l'impression qu'il était devenu irréel. Ses petits yeux de braise, eux, en revanche, restaient nets et précis. Avaient-ils cillé depuis qu'Ancano s'était réveillé ? Il était incapable de le dire.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Savos pour la première fois, il m'a mis en garde, me confiant que la réputation de l'Académie est entachée. C'est vrai, nous sommes détestés. Craints. Mais toi qui nous a côtoyé, qu'en penses-tu ? Que c'est injuste ? »

Il jeta sur la table un ouvrage suffisamment proche d'Ancano pour qu'il puisse lire le titre.

« Ils ont raison d'être effrayés, Ancano. » Et Ancano le fut : en lettres cuivrées sur la couverture d'un vert fané était inscrit La Préparation des Cadavres, tome III, un ouvrage maintenant oublié dans le continent mais qui restait la bible des nécromanciens, relatant avec précisions les rituels à suivre pour garder en état un cadavre frais et le contrôler à sa guise. L'Altmer sentait que son cerveau ralentissait : était-ce l'œuvre de la peur ou de la mort qui dominait toujours son enveloppe corporel ? Il l'ignorait. Dans un élan de colère, il maudit mentalement son ennemi et réfléchit à une solution pour s'échapper de ce nouveau destin.

Traven tourna les talons, jugeant que tout était dit et que, comme sa fille lui avait conseillé, la nuit allégerait sa peine et l'aiderait à mieux se concentrer pour demain. Il éteignit toutes les bougies pour enfin quitter le sous-sol. En Morrowind, on raconte que la nécromancie n'est légale que dans les caves et loin des regards des autorités. Traven Andrano jugeait qu'il ne faisait que respecter cette loi anarchiste de son pays natal.

Après avoir vérifié que tous les enfants étaient endormis et que Mabrel savourait le repos qu'elle avait mérité, Traven gagna enfin sa chambre. Remontant les draps jusqu'à sa taille, il ressassa les paroles d'Urag gro-Shub avant de s'endormir. Oui, au fond de lui, Savos Aren savait certainement qu'on vengerait sa disparition. En revanche, il n'avait sûrement pas imaginé de quelle façon son assassin paierait le prix et pour combien de temps.


End file.
